This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum, Prunus salicina cv. ‘Suplumfortyseven’. The new variety was first originated by hybridization in August 2001 by David Cain and Terry A. Bacon as breeder number ‘96P024-003-430’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfortyseven’ is characterized by mid-season ripening fruit having dark-red flesh, nearly black skin, and a semi-free stone. The fruit is medium in sugar and has medium acidity. The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfortyseven’ is also abundant in juice and has a mildly sweet flavor.
The seed parent is ‘91P-098’ (unpatented breeding variety), and the pollen parent is unknown (open-pollenated). The parent varieties were first crossed in February 1996, with the date of first sowing being February 1997, and the date of first flowering being February 1998. The new plum variety ‘Suplumfortyseven’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2002 by grafting.
The new variety ‘Suplumfortyseven’ is distinguished from its seed parent ‘91P-098’ (unpatented breeding variety) in that the fruit of the new variety ripens about 29 days before that of ‘91P-098’. The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfortyseven’ also has a red flesh color compared to the yellow flesh color of ‘91P-098’.
The harvest of the new variety ‘Suplumfortyseven’ starts about 20 days after the harvest of ‘Suplumeleven’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,902). The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfortyseven’ has a dark red flesh compared to the slightly pink flesh of the fruit of ‘Suplumeleven’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,902). The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfortyseven’ ripens about 11 days before the fruit of ‘Joanna Red’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,385), while the fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfortyseven’ has nearly black skin compared to the red skin of the fruit of ‘Joanna Red’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,385).
The new variety ‘Suplumfortyseven’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, grafting.